A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal panel with a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, a gate driving unit for outputting gate signals to the gate lines, and a source driving unit for outputting data signals to the data lines.
With developments in technologies, various driving technologies that may reduce cost, including a Dual gate technology and a GIP (gate in panel) technology, are being applied to liquid crystal display products.
The Dual gate technology is a driving technology which reduces the number of the data lines of a LCD panel by a half and doubles the number of the gate lines. Because a unit price of gate driving ICs is lower than that of source driving ICs, the Dual gate technology can reduce cost by reducing the number of the source driving ICs by a half and doubling the number of the gate driving ICs. However, the Dual gate technology may bring a problem of insufficient charging in TFTs.
The GIP technology is a technology which integrates a gate driving circuit in a peripheral area of a display area of the LCD panel. The GIP technology eliminates the gate driving ICs, and thus can reduce cost.
In order to further reduce costs, some LCD products employs both of the Dual gate technology and the GIP technology.
The current gate driving circuit which employs the GIP technology may only perform the display by way of single direction scan, e.g., a sequential scan or a reverse scan. When applying the GIP technology in combination with the Dual gate technology, the problem of insufficient charging may cause a Vertical mura problem, resulting in a poor image quality.